It's complicated
by happylady37
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's daughter Gwen explains the complicated "family" of the Next Generation. Mostly canon pairings.


**Disclaimer: JKR wrote the Harry Potter books, not me. I've made up some characters, but all that you recognize belong to her!**

Our generation is, well, interconnected. Basically all our parents, who were all friends, decided to have kids at the same time, and everyone stayed in touch. So I wasn't just born with one twin brother, I have 6 other people that I've grown up with for 17 years. Our huge extended "family" includes over 40 people, and I love them all to pieces. This is going to be complicated, but stick with me.

So my name is Gwen, short for Gwenog, Wood. My dad, Oliver Wood, finally plucked up the guts to tell my mum, Katie Bell, that he loved her after the Battle for Hogwarts. They got married two months later, and within 7 months my twin brother Aiden and I were born. (Yes, do the math. My parents never really did things properly.) I'll be a 7th year this September, as I'm one of the oldest.

I'm dating Harry and Ginny's son James. Our story is scarily similar to my parents: starting out as best mates, growing up, and discovering that we wanted more than just friendship. Oh and it includes a hell of a lot of quiddtich. Anyway, so James is 17, like me, and his two younger siblings, Albus and Lily are 16 and 14.

Ron and Hermione ended up getting married, and had two kids Rose, who's a year younger than me, and Hugo, who's 14. Rose is just as smart as her mum and as stubborn as her dad, and let's just say that Hugo is most definatly a Weasley.

My mum has two best friends, Angelina and Alicia, who are part of our big "family" Angelina married George, and to George's initial sadness, but then glee, had a pair of twins named Fred and Roxanne. Their 17, just like Aiden and I.

Mum's other best friend Alicia ended up with Lee Jordan. They have two kids, Maggie, another 17 year old, and Andy who's 13.

Neville and Luna got married very quickly and soon Collin, who's my age and one of my best mates, arrived. They also have Nigel at age 16, and Anastasia who's 15.

Bill and Fleur were the first in our "family" to become grandparents when Victoire and Teddy had their first child 6 months ago. James is the godfather, so I've been with little Allie quite a bit. Victoire has two younger siblings: Dominique, who is 16, and Louis, who is 14.

Charlie, the Weasley who loves dragons, surprised everyone around Christmas after the Second War by bringing home his fiancee, Sybil (A/N: I picture her to be like Jessica Brown Findlay), who was sporting a fairly sizable baby bump. Jon, Aiden and I were born very closely together, and Charlie and Sybil's second son Luke is 15.

Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey are technically part of our "family" but they don't come around much. Their daughters are much younger than us, and Percy doesn't think too highly of most people in our "family."

Got all that? It's confusing I know! But I know what you're all wondering about: the relationships. Yes we're a family, but its most certainly not incest in the slightest. James and I were more like best mates than siblings before we got together. All of us 17 year olds are best mates, but there is romance between certain ones of us.

First of there's James and I who will be celebrating our two year anniversary this April.

My twin brother, Aiden, started dating my best friend Maggie (who is Alicia and Lee's daughter) almost a year ago.

And then there's Roxanne (George and Angelina's daughter) and Collin (Neville/Luna).

Collin's brother, Nigel, is dating Dominique.

Anastasia, Collin and Nigel's younger sister, and Luke (Charlie and Sybil's second son) are basically attached at the hip. It came as no surprise to me when Collin told me they starting dating last year.

And of course we have the "scandal" of our family (I say that because it was a shocking thing when we all found out), Rose and Malf-Scorpious. Ron's a good man, and probably reacted better than my parents would have.

Speaking of my parents, I figured you might want to hear about them. Dad's doing well, once he retired from Puddlemere he stayed on as a coach. Mum got injured a few years ago while playing for Puddlemere (You should have seen Dad when it happened. Merlin, he was bloody worried), and ended up discovering photography. She loves it, and is one of the International Quidditch Association's photographers.

People tell me that I look like Mum and Aiden looks like Dad, but I think we're both a good mix. I've got Dad's brown hair and Aiden has Mum's blonde. Our eyes are the same-dark brown from Dad. We got our height from Dad and our slimness from our mother. I tend to step into a Scottish accent when I'm angry, while Aiden gets it when he's particularly excited. It's what you get from having a Scotsman as a father. I'm the athlete, Aiden's the artist, and we all get along just fine.

So I hope you understand my little world. If you don't, drop me a line and I'll be sure to explain.

xo

gwen

**Author's Note: So…basically I just wrote this as a way to organize my thoughts on the next generation. What do you think? Anything I forgot to cover? Reviews make my world go round!**


End file.
